


Untitled (Post All Things)

by ScullysRightEyebrow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullysRightEyebrow/pseuds/ScullysRightEyebrow
Summary: I know this isn't much, but maybe it's something to get me started again. I don't have a day off work until April, but I really hope to post an update to 'The Only Choice' next month. Thank you for your patience with me!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Untitled (Post All Things)

Her green sweater hangs off the corner of his bed, precariously close to dropping.

His glasses, crushed by their combined bodies, lay helplessly on the floor. 

Her pantyhose are unsalvageable. The tears caused by his eager fingers rendering them useless and he will throw them away with a smile the next morning. 

He pants, sprawled out on his back with a welcome weight atop him. He is still inside her and she feels both weightless and heavy at the same time as she sinks into his chest. 

His eyes follow the ceiling fan, tracking its endless loop, thanking God they’re finally off a loop of their own. Times are changing. He smiles. Laughs.

“This is the best night of my life.” 

Another laugh, this time hers, lost in his skin. 

The sweater drops to the ground. 

The world doesn’t end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much, but maybe it's something to get me started again. I don't have a day off work until April, but I really hope to post an update to 'The Only Choice' next month. Thank you for your patience with me!


End file.
